disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jean-Christophe
Jean-Christophe (Christopher Robin en VO) est l'un des personnages principaux de la franchise de Winnie l'Ourson. Apparu pour la première fois dans Winnie l'Ourson et l'arbre à Miel (1966) il est le propriétaire de Winnie l'Ourson, ainsi que son meilleur ami. Doté d'une imagination débordante, Jean-Christophe, passa la majorité de son enfance dans le monde chimérique de la Forêt des Rêves Bleus où il s'invente des histoires et des aventures avec ses animaux en peluche. Présentation Jean-Christophe est un jeune garçon habitant en Angleterre avec sa mère (dont le nom reste inconnu) et son père qui ne figurent pas dans la franchise (sauf dans le film de 2018). Après ses journées d'école, Jean-Christophe passe la majorité de son temps à jouer avec ses animaux en peluche, Porcinet, Tigrou, Coco Lapin, Bourriquet, Maître Hibou, Maman Gourou et Petit Gourou, et son préféré étant Winnie l'Ourson, qu'il a reçu pour son premier anniversaire. Jean-Christophe est un enfant débordant d'imagination, ce qui lui permet d'inventer des histoires et de nombreuses aventures dans lesquelles il s'amuse avec ses jouets. Personnalité Jean-Christophe est un jeune garçon amical, et semble être plutôt intelligent pour un garçon de son âge. Il est très aventureux et espiègle, et peut laisser son imagination aller trop loin, ce qui ne manque pas de lui attirer des ennuis quand il est dans le monde réel. Comme ses animaux en peluche ont le mental d'un enfant de 5 ans, Jean-Christophe agit comme un protecteur, un leader et presque un parent pour la plupart de ses amis. Il partage en particulier une connexion spéciale avec Winnie, puisqu'ils sont inséparable. Malgré son âge, Jean-Christophe n'est pas du genre à ignorer du fait que son enfance est uniquement une étape temporaire de sa vie. Il a même par moment envie de parler à cœur ouvert avec Winnie, au sujet de grandir, et de leur inévitable séparation. Apparence Jean-Christophe, dans les premiers films, a une silhouette mince, des cheveux bruns et des yeux de style point noir. Il porte une chemise polo jaune avec une collerette blanche et des ourlets blancs sur ses manches, un short bleu, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures noires. Apparition Cinéma= ''Les aventures de Winnie l'Ourson (1977) Jean-Christophe fait une apparition dans les trois segments qui constitue le film. Dans ''Winnie l'Ourson et l'arbre à miel, Jean-Christophe apparait d'abord entrain de refixer la queue de Bourriquet, sous les regards de Maître Hibou, de Maman Gourou et de Petit Gourou. Quand Winnie l'Ourson débarque, il demande à Jean-Christophe de lui prêter un ballon et de l'emmener à une mare boueuse. Après que Winnie se soit déguisé en petit nuage noir, Jean-Christophe propulse Winnie dans les airs, pour que celui puisse atteindre le haut de l'arbre à miel. Jean-Christophe joue le jeu en prétendant de dire qu'il se met à pleuvoir, mais les abeilles, démasquent Winnie, et pourchasse l'ourson et l'enfant. Les deux compères sèment les abeilles en se cachant dans une mare de boue. Jean-Christophe réapparait bien plus tard quand Winnie se retrouve coincé dans la porte d'entrée du terrier de Coco Lapin. Voyant qu'il est impossible de sortir Winnie de là, vu qu'il est gros, il suggère d'attendre que Winnie maigrisse pour le faire sortir. Finalement le jour venu, Jean-Christophe avec les autres animaux réussissent à le dégager du trou du lapin. Dans Winnie l'Ourson dans le vent, Jean-Christophe revient, après avoir été informé que la maison de Maître Hibou s'est détruite à cause de la tempête. Jean-Christophe pensant que c'est impossible de réparer la maison, mais Bourriquet suggère de trouver un nouvel abri pour leur ami, ce qui enchante Jean-Christophe. Lorsque la forêt subit les inondations, Jean-Christophe accueille tous ses amis chez lui, puisque l'eau ne peut monter au maximum jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois avoir le lu le message de détresse de Porcinet, il envoi Maître Hibou faire une reconnaissance de la forêt pour retrouver leur ami. Jean-Christophe organise ensuite une fête pour honorer l'héroïsme de Winnie l'Ourson après que ce dernier ait sauvé Porcinet de la noyade. Il honore aussi Porcinet qui a eu le courage de céder sa maison à Maître Hibou. Dans Winnie l'Ourson et le Tigre Fou, Jean-Christophe, vêtu de ses habit pour l'hiver et accompagné de Maman Gourou et de Coco Lapin, rejoint Winnie l'Ourson et Porcinet, le faisant signe que Petit Gourou et Tigrou sont coincé en haut d'un arbre après avoir bondi trop haut. Jean-Christophe retire son manteau et l'utilise comme filet pour que Petit Gourou puisse sauter dedans et redescendre en toute sécurité. Après que Tigrou soit descendu à son tour avec un coup de main du narrateur, il se rappelle qu'il a fait le serment de ne plus jamais bondir après avoir regagné la terre ferme. Pensant que ce la est triste que Tigrou ne puisse plus bondir, Jean-Christophe et ses amis, malgré l'avis de Coco Lapin, votent que Tigrou redevienne le Tigre bondissant. A la fin du film, Jean-Christophe, avant de retourner à l'école, échange un dernier moment d'intimité avec Winnie l'Ourson, et lui demande de faire la promesse de ne le jamais oublier même quand il aura 100 ans et que l'ourson en aura 99. ''Winnie l'Ourson 2 l'incroyable voyage (1997) Dans ce film, Jean-Christophe a un rôle majeur. Il essaye de dire à Winnie qu'il ira à l'école le lendemain (à la rentrée) et lui écrit un message pour le lui faire rappeler. Cependant, Winnie, Porcinet, Coco Lapin, Tigrou et Bourriquet, n'arrive pas à lire le message, ils demande donc à Maître Hibou de le déchiffrer. Suite à une mauvaise interprétation du message, (et ce qui engendra le commencement de l'aventure qui n'est autre qu'un malentendu) Maître Hibou pense que Jean-Christophe fut enlevé par un être démoniaque appelé "Cranosaurus" et qu'il le retient prisonnier dans un lieu infâme appelé le "Crâne". Alors Winnie L'Ourson, Porcinet, Tigrou, Coco Lapin et Bourriquet se lancent dans une expédition pour aller sauver Jean-Christophe du terrible Cranosaurus. Quand Jean-Christophe revient de l'école, il part à la recherche de ses amis, et les retrouve à l'endroit préposé être le "Crâne". Il leur explique où il était pendant tout ce temps et leur fait remarquer que le Terrible Crânosaurus, n'existe pas, car ce qu'ils entendaient depuis tout à l'heure, sont les gargouillis que fait l'estomac de Winnie. Après être retourné dans la forêt des rêves bleu, Jean-Christophe demande à Winnie de lui faire la promesse de l'attendre après chaque jour d'école. ''Les aventures de Tigrou (2000) Jean-Christophe n'apparait qu'à la fin du film après que Tigrou ait sauvé Petit Gourou de l'avalanche. Il fait comprendre à Tigrou qu'il peut considérer ses amis comme sa famille, même si ce ne sont pas des tigres. Jean-Christophe clôt le film en photographiant ses amis. ''Les aventures de Porcinet (2003) Jean-Christophe fait des apparitions mineurs. Dans une histoire de l'album de Porcinet, lors d'une expédition de recherche pour le pôle nord, Jean-Christophe arrive à la fin lors du sauvetage de Petit Gourou qui tomba dans la rivière. Jean-Christophe félicite Winnie alors que ce dernier regrette s'être attribué le mérite à la place de Porcinet. ''Winnie l'Ourson et l'éfélant (2005) Jean-Christophe n'apparait que dans le générique de Fin, où ses amis de la forêt des rêves bleu lui présente Lumpy l'éfélant. ''Winnie l'Ourson (2011) Jean-Christophe (avec de vrais yeux à la place de point noir) fait passer un message au habitant de la forêt des rêves bleu, pour une réunion au sommet. Il s'agit de Bourriquet, qui a encore perdu sa queue, nécessite donc d'être remplacée. Approuvant l'idée géniale de Maître Hibou, Jean-Christophe proclame que celui qui trouvera la meilleure queue de remplacement pour Bourriquet, recevra en guise de récompense un pot de miel, qui est une suggestion de Winnie. Bien plus tard, Winnie s'en va voir Jean-Christophe et retrouve un message qu'il ne peut pas déchiffrer. Winnie demande à Maître Hibou de déchiffrer le message, et suite à une mauvaise interprétation (qui est un gag réutilisé du film de 1997) Maître Hibou pense que Jean-Christophe s'est fait enlever par un monstre appelé le Poil-Long. Tous les habitants se lancent donc dans une chasse pour aller sauver le garçon de la bête, mais l'enquête prend une mauvaise tournure. Quand Jean-Christophe réapparait, il rassure ses amis disant qu'il n'était qu'à l'école. Quand Winnie retrouva la queue de Bourriquet, alors qu'il est affamé, Jean-Christophe lui offre un énorme pot de miel pour le récompenser. Les deux compères clôturent le film en se dirigeant vers le coucher du soleil. ''Jean-Christophe et Winnie (2018). Jean-Christophe est ici le personnage principal du film, la majorité du film se déroule durant la période où il est devenu adulte. Après que Winnie et Jean-Christophe se font la promesse de ne jamais s'oublier, mais en vain, Jean-Christophe s'en va vivre dans un internat pour y rester de façon permanent. Après avoir fait le deuil de son père, Jean-Christophe continu de grandir pendant toute la décennie des années 1930. Quand l'Angleterre fit son entrée dans la seconde guerre mondiale, Jean-Christophe s'enrôla dans l'armée. Après le conflit, il s'installe à Londres, et y fit la connaissance de Evelyn, qui deviendra sa femme, et donnera ensuite naissance à une fille du nom de Madeleine. Jean-Christophe, travailla dans une société qui fabrique des valise, dont Monsieur Giles Winslow jr en est le directeur. Bien qu'il a laissé son enfance derrière lui, Jean-Christophe, est tellement pris par son travail, qui néglige sa femme et sa fille, et tient à envoyer Madeleine en pension. Pendant que Evelyn et Madeleine s'en vont à la campagne sans Jean-Christophe, ce dernier tente de chercher une solution comment réduire 20% du personnel et faire sa présentation à Monsieur Wislow. C'est dans un square, non loin de chez lui, qu'il retrouve par surprise Winnie l'Ourson, qui lui demande de l'aider à retrouver ses amis qui on tous disparu dans la forêt des rêves bleu. Jean-Christophe, aida à contrecœur Winnie, et partit pour le Sussex pour retourner dans la forêt, dont l'accès se fait par l'arbre qui se trouve dans le jardin de sa maison de campagne. Une fois dans la forêt, Jean-Christophe et Winnie errent dans un brouillard opaque, et Jean-Christophe, commence à se fâcher en constatant que Winnie est toujours aussi étourdi. Après avoir dit clairement qu'il n'est plus un enfant, Jean-Christophe et Winnie se sépare dans le Brouillard, et Jean-Christophe se retrouva piégé dans une fosse creusée pour attraper des éfélants. Jean-Christophe finit par regagner la surface après que le trou se soit rempli d'eau durant la nuit pluvieuse. Il rechercha Winnie et finit par retrouver ses amis Bourriquet, Porcinet, Tigrou, Coco Lapin, Petit Gourou, Maman Gourou et Maître Hibou, alors que ces derniers ne le reconnaissent pas. Pour convaincre ses amis qui il est, Jean-Christophe fait une mise en scène, en prétendant combattre un éfélant. Les habitants, content de revoir leur ami, l'accueillent chaleureusement. Jean-Christophe retrouve Winnie et lui fit ses excuse, et l'Ourson lui rassure qu'il se sont enfin retrouvé. Après une nuit de sommeil, Jean-Christophe, se réveilla en sursaut, se rendant compte qu'il est en retard pour son boulot. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ses amis on par accident enlevé les papiers important pour le travail de Jean-Christophe, et que sans ses documents, Jean-Christophe aura à faire avec Monsieur Wislow. Winnie l'Ourson, accompagné de Porcinet, de Tigrou, de Bourriquet ainsi que de Madeleine, partent ensemble pour Londres rattraper Jean-Christophe. Quand Jean-Christophe démarre la présentation à son meeting, il constate que les documents de sa sacoche ont disparu. Mais sauvé par le gong, Evelyn arrive et signale à son époux que Madeleine et parti à sa recherche. Jean-Christophe explique à sa femme ce qui se passe et finit par la convaincre quand Porcinet Tigrou et Bourriquet, atterrissent sur le par brise de leur voiture. Jean-Christophe retrouva sa fille et celle-ci lui dit malheureusement qu'elle a égaré les papiers de son père dans sa course. Jean-Christophe la rassure en lui disant que sa fille est plus importante que ses papiers, et que pour la peine, il ne l'enverra pas en pension. Jean-Christophe, improvise alors pour décrire dans sa présentation, comment réduire les prix de bagages, donner des congés payés aux employés et vendre leurs bagages aux gens tout les jours pour augmenter la demande. Monsieur Wislow jr désapprouve cette idée, mais son père ici présent, accepte le plan et voyant que son fils n'a pas apporté sa contribution à cette idée après que celui-ci ait joué au golf pendant tout le week-end. Jean-Christophe, avec sa femme Evelyn et sa fille Madeleine, partent pour la forêt des rêves bleu, pour faire un pique-nique avec les habitants. Jean-Christophe et Winnie partage un moment de tendresse dans leur coin préféré avant le générique de fin. |-| Télévision= ''Les Nouvelles Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson (1988-1991) Jean-Christophe fait de certaines apparitions dans la série. On le voit souvent auprès de ses amis dans la forêt des rêves bleu, où encore dans sa chambre, dans la maison où il réside avec sa mère. ''Disney Tous en Boite Jean-Christophe fait quelque apparition en tant qu'invité avec ses amis de la forêt des rêves bleu, également dans le final de l'émission Mickey et la Magie de Noël. ''Le Livre de Winnie l'Ourson'' Jean-Christophe n'apparaît que dans le générique et à la fin de l'émission. Dans l'épisode Un coeur gros comme ça il ne fait vraiment qu'apparaître à la fin. ''Mes Amis Tigrou et Winnie'' Jean-Christophe fait quelques apparitions rares dans la série, alors qu'il a donné le rôle principal à sa sœur Darby. |-| Parcs Disney= Jean-Christophe est un très rare personnage à faire son apparition dans les parcs Disney. On peut le voir cependant dans les manèges de type dark type tels que The Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh et Pooh's Hunny Hunt. Conception et Animation Bien avant que les animateurs de Disney ne conçoivent le personnage, c'est en fait l'écrivain Alan Alexander Milne, qui a crée le personnage de Jean-Christophe, en s'inspirant de son fils Christopher Robin (Le nom original de Jean-Christophe dans Winnie l'Ourson), car l'auteur voyait beaucoup son fils jouer avec ses animaux en peluche. Bien plus tard le personnage au fil des long-métrages de la franchise évolua beaucoup sur le design. Sa dernière apparition dans Winnie l'Ourson (2011) ''montre qu'il bien changé en terme de tenue vestimentaire et au niveau des yeux, en passant de l'enfant des années 1960 à l'enfant moderne. Dans le dernier long-métrage où il fait sa dernière apparition animée, Jean-Christophe fut animé par Mark Henn, animateur de la période du second âge d'or à qui on lui doit le rôle d'animateur superviseur et d'animateur de des princesses Disney tels qu' '''Ariel' la Petite Sirène dans le film du même nom(1989), Belle de la Belle et la Bête (1991), Jasmine d'Aladdin (1992), Pocahontas (1995) Mulan (1998), Tiana''' de La Princesse et la Grenouille (2009) ou '''Anna de La Reine des Neiges (2013) Voix Jean-Christophe eut plusieurs voix d'enfant pendant prés de 50 ans. Version originale : Bruce Reitherman, fils de Wolfgang Reitherman, un des nine old mens de Disney, est la première voix du garçon dans le segment de Winnie l'Ourson et l'arbre à miel. ''Il a fait également la voix de '''Mowgli '''dans ''Le Livre de la Jungle (1967). '' Ensuite pour chaque long-métrage Jean-Christophe eut une voix par enfant. * Jon Walmsley: ''Winnie l'Ourson dans le vent * Timothy Turner: Winnie l'Ourson et le Tigre fou * Kim Christianson: Winnie l'Ourson Sacrée journée pour Bourriquet * Tim Hoskins: Les Nouvelles aventures de Winnie l'ourson * Edan Gross: Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too * Brady Bluhm: Winnie l'Ourson 2 : l'incroyable voyage/Thanksgiving, A Valentine for You Joyeux Noël * Frankie J. Galasso: Winnie l'Ourson 2 : l'incroyable voyage (chantée) * Tom Attenborough: Les aventures de Tigrou * Tom Wheatley: Les aventures de Porcinet * Kath Soucie: Les aventures de Porcinet (chantée) * William Green: Winnie l'Ourson : Bonne année * Paul Tiesler: Le Livre de Winnie l'Ourson * Struan Erlenborn: Mes Amis Tigrou et Winnie * Jack Boulter: Winnie l'Ourson Version Française : Lors que les trois segments des aventures de Winnie l'Ourson sorti les un après les autres, il y'eut plusieurs voix française pour Jean-Christophe à l'instar de la version originale. Benjamin Boda, qui est la première voix du garçon dans le segment de Winnie l'Ourson et l'arbre à miel ''à fait la voix française de '''Michael Banks '''dans ''Mary Poppins (1964) Christophe Bruno, sa deuxième voix, dans Winnie l'Ourson et le Tigre fou ''a fait les voix de '''Paul Rawlins '''de ''l'Apprentie Sorcière (1971) ''et de '''Bobby '''le lapin dans ''Robin des Bois (1973) Ce n'est que vers la fin des années 80 et durant la décennie des années 90, qu'arrive Jackie Berger, qui devient la nouvelle voix de Jean-Christophe, dans la série animé Les nouvelles aventures de Winnie l'Ourson et dans le nouveau doublage de 1997 lors de la sortie en VHS du film, pour s'assurer que le personnage ait une voix unique dans les trois segments. Jackie Berger qui fait également la voix de Petit Gourou '''à cet époque. Paul Nivet assura le doublage de Jean-Christophe pour ''les aventures de Tigrou, ''Nivet qui aussi fait la voix d'Andy 'dans les deux films suivants de la saga de Toy Story : ''Toy Story 2 (1999) et Toy Story 3 (2010). Gwénaël Sommier lui donne sa voix dans les Aventures de Porcinet, ''et à cette époque Gwénaël faisait les voix de plusieurs enfants de Disney apparaissant dans les suites des classiques animés, mais également pour avoir fait la voix de '''Koda '''dans ''Frères des Ours (2003) Tom Trouffier est la dernier voix de Jean-Christophe dans le film de 2011, et il a déjà donné sa voix à polochon dans Le secret de la petite sirène (2008) Martin Failu, celui qui a doublé 'Fleur '''dans ''Bambi 2 (2006), '' donne sa voix au garçon dans le remake en live action de 2018 à son âge jeune, tandis que Bruno Choël, la voix officielle de Ewan Mc Gregor qui joue dans le film, interprète le garçon à l'âge adulte. Dans l'œuvre originelle Jean-Christophe apparaît dans les poèmes de A. A. Milne et dans deux livres, ''Winnie l'Ourson (1926) ''et ''The House ''at Pooh Corner (1928). ''Dans les livres, c'est un jeune garçon et l'un des meilleurs ami de Winnie l'Ourson. Ses autres amis sont, Bourriquet, Maman Gourou et Petit Gourou, Coco Lapin, Porcinet, Maître Hibou et Tigrou. Dans le deuxième livre, il s’avérerait que Jean-Christophe ait grandit. Dans le dernier chapitre, les habitants de la forêt des rêves bleu lui organise une fête d'adieu après avoir appris de Jean-Christophe qu'il allait bientôt les quitter. Cela implique que Jean-Christophe va fréquenter un internat. Dans un livre paru en 2009 appelé ''Return to the Hundred Acre Wood, ''Jean-Christophe confirme qu'il était bien à l'école mais que durant les vacances d'été, il retourne dans la forêt des rêves bleu pour partager ses connaissances. Bien qu'il soit devenu vieux, il est resté la même personne comme avant, heureux de partager de meilleurs moments avec ses amis pendant tout l'été. A la fin de l'été, il doit repartir pour une nouvelle année à l'école, mais les animaux savent qu'ils le reverront. Jean-Christophe est joyeux, compatissant, aventureux, aimant s'amuser, imaginatif et utile. Malgré qu'il soit un enfant, il est beaucoup plus sage et plus mûr que beaucoup d'autres personnage et Winnie ainsi que les autres le respectent. Dans les images du livre, sa maison apparaît comme un arbre creux avec une porte au sommet de la forêt. ar:كريم أمين en:Christopher Robin es:Christopher Robin fi:Risto Reipas it:Christopher Robin pt-br:Christopher Robin ru:Кристофер Робин Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage de Winnie l'Ourson Catégorie:Personnage de Winnie l'Ourson et l'Éfélant Catégorie:Personnage de Winnie l'Ourson 2 Catégorie:Personnage de Winnie l'Ourson dans le vent Catégorie:Personnage de Winnie l'Ourson et le Tigre fou Catégorie:Personnage des Aventures de Porcinet Catégorie:Personnage des Aventures de Tigrou Catégorie:Personnage des Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Enfant